bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Pioneering Leader Shion
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61096 |no = 1589 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 191 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 19, 23, 43, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 84, 90, 96, 120 |normal_distribute = 12, 6, 4, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 14, 9, 5, 21 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 23, 27, 43, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 84, 90, 96 |bb_distribute = 13, 9, 7, 8, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 3, 4, 13, 9, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 120 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 19, 23, 27, 31, 43, 46, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 84, 89, 94, 99 |sbb_distribute = 11, 7, 6, 4, 7, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 10, 9, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 120 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 43, 46, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104 |ubb_distribute = 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 7, 6, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 8, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 120 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Leader of the fearsome band of outlaws known as the "Ten Vile Disnomians." Active during the early days of the empire, Shion won his subordinates' respect and devotion through his overwhelming strength and charisma. Said to have contributed to numerous plots and outbreaks of conflict, most scholars believe that Shion was ultimately slain by the empire. However, theories positing his survival also persist, given his enduring popularity with the masses as an honorable thief. According to these arguments, Shion bestowed his magical blade on a certain man in order to slay a demon that threatened the entire empire. The argument also conveniently contends that he vanished without a trace afterwards, taking the man with him. |summon = I'm so bored it's disgusting... You're the one who called me here; why don't you do something about it? |fusion = Here's a handy lesson: detailed plans are vital to getting things done. Detailed plans, and total chaos that turns everything upside down! |evolution = | hp_base = 5177 |atk_base = 2300 |def_base = 1966 |rec_base = 1754 | hp_lord = 7372 |atk_lord = 3112 |def_lord = 2665 |rec_lord = 2368 | hp_anima = 8264 |rec_anima = 2130 |atk_breaker = 3350 |def_breaker = 2427 |def_guardian = 2903 |rec_guardian = 2249 |def_oracle = 2546 |rec_oracle = 2725 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Malevolence |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, 60% boost to max HP, boosts EXP gained & adds probable Def ignoring effect |lsnote = 10% EXP & 20% chance to ignore Def |bb = Nocturance |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, powerful Dark attack on single foe, slightly boosts OD gauge & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 8% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 1 |bbmultiplier2 = 550 |sbb = Darkflame Ashes |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, powerful Dark attack on single foe, slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 8% OD fill, 150% Atk, Def, Rec & fills 300 OD pts |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Blackflame Blade |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, massive Dark attack on single foe, considerably boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormous all elemental damage reduction for 3 turns & hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = 30% OD fill, 350% Atk, Def, Rec & fills 600 OD pts |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 1 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2200 |es = Joyful Blade |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP, slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = Parameter boost applies to all allies & 0.3% boost per 1% HP remaining - 30% total |evofrom = |evointo = 61097 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians II |addcatname = Shion1 }}